The proposed Best Practices for Biomedical Research Data Management Massive Open Online Course (MOOC) will provide training to librarians, biomedical researchers, undergraduate and graduate biomedical students, and other interested individuals on recommended practices that facilitate the discoverability, access, integrity, reuse value, privacy, security, and long term preservation of biomedical research data. Designed with an open course platform, anyone, anywhere, at any time can access the online course. Each of the MOOC's eight modules will be dedicated to a specific component of data management best practices and will include a pre-test, video lectures, lecture slides, a research teaching case, readings, discussion forum, and interactive quiz. The MOOC will cover the following topics: types of data, benefits of data sharing, research data lifecycle, data documentation, ensuring data privacy, legal and ethical concerns, data sharing and reuse policies, data preservation, and the collaborating roles of key stakeholders in the biomedical research enterprise. The Best Practices for Biomedical Research Data Management MOOC will be covered by a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommerical-ShareAlike 4.0 License, enabling individuals to use and adapt the MOOC's instructional materials for noncommercial local training. Offering comprehensive online training in data management specifically targeted for biomedical information professionals and biomedical researchers anytime and anywhere, the Best Practices for Biomedical Research Data Management MOOC will fill a gap in data management training resources and foster broader access to biomedical data; laying the groundwork for future discoveries and breakthroughs.